Journey to the past
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Take on the movie Anastasia. Haley is the princess who forgets who she is. Naley New UD! The truth is revealed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was watching Anastasia when I got a cool idea for a fic...of course I'm funking it up and changing it a bit but yeah...just thought I should tell you where the idea comes from and that I don't own that or One Tree Hill...that those ideas belong to the people who wrote it!**

Chapter 1

_1996_

The magnificent summer ball took place in the ballroom of the huge palace - home of the king and queen. Only the most important people were invited to the ball - a guest list that the king and queen had approved. King Jimmy James danced happily with his wife, Queen Lydia James, in the middle of the dance floor. He laughed as he watched his eldest daughter - Princess Taylor Rebecca James, 16 - dance with one of the charming guests. Then he looked up to where his father - the matriarch King Whitey James - sat in his chair, looking over the room. He smiled as he saw his younger son - Prince Jake James, 13 - sitting next to his grandfather...looking extremely bored. Suddenly a wind swept by him and he looked down just in time to find his youngest running past him and up the steps to her grandfather who welcomingly embraced her.

At 8 years old Haley Annabelle Lydia Elizabeth Yvonne James was the baby of the royal family. She had blonde/brown hair, hazel brown eyes and a smile that could melt anyone's heart in an instant. Her brother Jake protected her with all his might and she was her grandfather's favorite grandchild - even though he denied it.

Haley giggled as she jumped into Whitey's embrace...obviously very excited to see the old man. Jake smiled down at his little sister before he looked back up again towards the crowd.

"Grandpa!" Haley laughed as Whitey placed her on his lap and gave her an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"My dearest Hales...how are you honey?" he asked and Haley smiled.

"I'm great! Look what Jake gave me!" she cried enthusiastically as she showed him the necklace around her neck. It was a simple black thick cord with the letters H A L E S on it. Whitey gave Jake a look before he returned his gaze to her.

"Well isn't that lovely dear...now see I got you something to...but I'm not sure it's as beautiful as what your brother brought you..." he said as he pulled a necklace out of his pocket. Haley's eyes grew wide as she took the necklace into her hands. It was a silver chain and on it hung a silver cross. It was to big for her but she held it tightly in her hands as she hugged Whitey.

"Oh Granddaddy thank you!" she cooed as she hugged him and Whitey smiled.

"It's a pleasure darling..."

Nathan Scott - 10 years old, the butler's son and childhood playmate of Jake - tumbled out of the hallway and onto the huge stage at the top point of the hall. The black haired, blue eyed boy ruffled his clothes as he stood up straighter. He looked wide-eyed at the huge party before he turned his eyes to King Whitey, Prince Jake and Princess Haley. Even at the simple age of 10 he found himself intrigued by the little girl who seemed to possess a beauty like no other person. For a moment Haley turned to him and their eyes met. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly he felt someone pull him backwards into the hallway. When he looked up it was his dad - staring at him with anger in his eyes.

"Nathan Scott! What did I tell you about going in there?" Dan Scott asked warningly and Nathan looked down at his feet.

"Not to do it..." he said silently and Dan nodded as he pushed him further down the hallway and into the service area.

"That's right...now go back to your brother...you shouldn't leave Lucas unattended..." he said and Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"Dad...we're twins...I'm only older by five minutes..." he commented but the look from his father sent him into silence as he walked off to where his brother was.

Haley watched as the boy was pulled away before she returned her eyes to her grandfather and smiled, still clutching the silver necklace in her hands.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later Haley was starting to fall asleep so Jake, being the caring brother that he was, excused himself from the conversations going on around him and picked Haley up. He carried her to her room and softly placed her in the bed, tucking her in.

Nathan walked in the hallway, just coming back from dropping his brother off at home. He whistled as he walked until he suddenly heard a loud crash and shots went off. He immediately ran towards the huge hall and looked through the small window towards it - the horror mirroring in his eyes.

People were screaming.

Blood was everywhere.

People were dropping like flies.

He watched as the terrorists held up their guns to the royal family and shot them all...without even hesitating.

King Jimmy

Queen Lydia

Princess Taylor

King Whitey

The shots rung out as they fell to the ground. He stifled his own scream as he ran towards Haley's room.

Jake, who had heard the noise, was standing up when he saw his sister waking up from the noise. He knew his face was deadly white...he knew. Suddenly Nathan burst into the room.

"You have to get out now!" he yelled at them, scared for all of them.

"Why what's going on?" Jake asked worriedly as he helped his sister up.

"Terrorists! You have to go!" Nathan snapped as he ran to her wall and started feeling around till his fingers moved over the space he was looking for. He gently pressed the wall at various places and in seconds a door swung open. He ignored Jake's surprise as he pushed the two of them out of the door. Haley looked back as she dropped her silver necklace.

"My necklace!" she cried as Jake pulled her away and Nathan pushed her.

"Go! Now!" he yelled and closed the door, picking up the necklaces as he turned around.

Within seconds one of the terrorists stood in front of him - cursing him in a language that he didn't know. Then a shot rung out and Nathan fell to the floor, the necklace still clutched in his hand.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jake anxiously pulled Haley along as she cried her eyes out. He knew what it meant...everyone was dead...they were the only ones left alive. He saw the train up ahead and he ran to it...trying to pull Haley along with him.

"Stay with me Haley! Come on...we're going to jump onto this train!" he yelled back as he let go of her hand and the people helped to pull him up into the moving train. He turned towards Haley and stuck out his hand.

"Take my hand Hales!" he yelled and Haley pushed out her hand till their fingers touched. They both tried as Haley got more tired from running alongside the train that was picking up speed. Suddenly someone bumped into Haley and sent her flying.

"Haley!" Jake yelled as the people pulled him into the train as it moved away...the last time he saw Haley she had hit the floor.

Haley's head hit the bench and her body crumbled to the ground sending her into a deep sleep as her brother moved further away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so let me quickly explain for those of you who forgot what happens in the movie Anastasia...or those who haven't seen it. Haley has memory loss...she doesn't remember who she is...and Jake never did find her. So no-one knows she is the princess and neither does she. All she knows is that her name is Hales...because that's what it says on the necklace... Oh and I'm going to write Hales the whole time because frankly I'm going to confuse myself...but remember that she tells everyone her name is HALES...not Haley...because the Princess' name is Haley so they will only talk about Haley when they are talking about the princess. Understood? lol! And keep in mind no bad guy will be in this story...this will be a pure love story (hehe...I have no time for Rasputin...lol) But there will be Chris Keller…lol!**

Chapter 2

_2006_

Hales scrunched up her face in disgust as she walked out of the orphanage where she had spent 10 years of her life. No... she had actually spent 10 years of her life in foster homes. But she was finally 18 and free from the evil system that she had called home. She clutched her small bag with her belongings in it in her hand as she walked out, turning around to wave at her old friends.

"Come now Hales! It's time to leave this place!" the matron yelled as she opened the huge gate. Hales rolled her eyes as she walked behind her.

"You know you going to miss me Matron...just admit it..." she laughed and the matron gave her a look of disapproving.

"Miss you? Why should I miss you? This little 8 year old showing up on my door step with nothing...and no knowledge of who she is...only the name Hales...which she got from a necklace..." she grunted as she pushed Hales out and Hales rubbed the necklace with her name on it. The matron banged closed the gate and grinned at Hales.

"Go on Hales..." she said as she walked back to the orphanage and Hales laughed.

"Bye!" she yelled as she turned and walked away.

Hales kicked the ground as she made her way towards the bus stop. She sighed as she looked down at the small bag she was carrying. Nothing of it was from her dream life… the one before her memory loss. She had even lost the clothes she had worn when they had found her… all she had was the necklace and the dream of having a real family.

She had been to many foster parents since she had first arrived at the orphanage – none of them really making a connection with her. Somehow…she always felt that she was better off than them… not that she would ever say anything.

So it went for years until the Sawyer family took her in at the age of 16. Larry had lost his wife many years before – about the time of the terrorist's attacks - and was a single parent to their 16-year-old daughter Peyton. Peyton was a blonde curly haired girl with passionate blue eyes that seemed to hold a sparkle whenever she talked. She was a cheerleader – though was much more broody than cheery – and had an amazing talent when it came to art. Hales and Peyton had immediately clicked and it made living with her so much easier. They talked for hours on end and for once Hales thought that she could actually have found a family…

Then the unthinkable happened. Larry got a new job that would take him over the world. He was leaving Peyton behind to fend for herself – something that she could do with ease. He still wanted to adopt Hales…but the authorities found him to be an unfit parent to foster or adopt her. So with a sad heart she said goodbye to two people that meant the world to her.

Hales furiously shook her head as she climbed into the buss. She didn't know where she was heading…but she knew she had to get out of that place. Suddenly she realized that it had been two years since she had seen Peyton and a sense of longing came over her. She decided then and there that she needed to fly to go see her friend…with the money that Larry had given her before she had left them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan groaned as he watched his brother shamelessly flirting with one of the girls on the street. It was a daily occurrence…something that seemed to irritate Nathan most of the time. That was where the – non-identical - twins differed.

Nathan had jet black hair and had blue eyes. He loved sport and though he didn't like reading he made exceptions for the sport news and anything on the royal family. He wasn't such a big flirt and was used to having long term relationships. Lucas had blonde hair and blue eyes, loved sport just like his brother but read more and was a natural born flirt. Lucas loved to walk around without his shirt on…showing everyone what they were missing…while Nathan never did in company. Mostly because of a white scar on his breast…the reminder of the night at the palace all those years ago.

The terrorists had shot him in the chest and he had passed out – sure that he was dead. He woke up days later in a hospital with Nathan standing next to him, crying his eyes out. Their father had been killed that night…along with the royal family…all except Prince Jake and Princess Haley.

Within weeks the news was made public that Jake had survived – though the method was kept hidden to everyone. But with the good news came the bad. Haley…the youngest Princess of the royal family…was missing. With the terrorists still on the fight the search for the Princess was put on hold…till years later when there was finally peace.

Nathan had been shattered and happy about the news of Jake's survival and Haley's disappearance. He had made it his job to find Haley…even if it meant he had to work himself to death only to find that she was dead. Lucas – long since having decided that it was no use to fight his brother – had eagerly decided to help when Jake put out a reward for anyone who could find Haley. At 20 years old he was as conning as some of the best crooks.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled as he pulled his jacket tighter around his body and started walking away – leaving his brother to follow him.

"Nate wait up would you!" Lucas said angrily as he caught up to him and they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"You know we have auditions today right?" Lucas gave his brother a sideways glance as he asked and Nathan solemnly nodded.

"I know…I still don't agree with it though…I mean what gives you the idea that the real Princess Haley will show up to an audition to play herself?" he asked as he turned to Lucas.

"I didn't say that…look…you and I both know that the only thing that keeps us living off of the street is my cons. Now that reward money will come in handy. All we have to do is to make Prince Jake believe that the girl really is his sister…and before he knows it we'll be gone with the money!" Lucas laughed and Nathan groaned. He didn't like the plan…but he had promised his father that he would take care of the reckless rebel he called his twin.

"Whatever...let's just hope we don't get caught..." he said softly and Lucas threw his arm around Nathan's shoulder.

"We won't! Now lets go get the auditions ready!" he laughed as they walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hales hummed softly as she sat in the back of the bus. There wasn't a lot of people on the bus - 7 people including her and the driver. Hales had long ago stopped caring what people thought about her. She was Hales...who she was...so it didn't make sense to her why she should worry. Slowly she began writing a song in her mind - something she did since she could remember - and casually started singing it.

_Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say _

_Life is full of choice_

_No one ever mentions fear_

_Or how a road can seem so long_

_How the world can seem so vast_

_Courage see me through_

_Heart I'm trusting you_

_On this journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

_Well starting here my life begins_

_Starting now I'm learning fast_

_Courage see me through_

_Heart I'm trusting you_

_On this journey to the past_

_Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me_

_Home love family_

_There was once a time I must have had them too_

_Home love family_

_I will never be complete until I find you_

_One step at a time_

_One hope than another_

_Who knows where this road will go_

_Back to who I was_

_On to find my future_

_Things my heart needs to know_

_Let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_Courage see me through_

_Heart I'm trusting you_

_To bring me home at last_

"You sing pretty good little lady..." the driver shouted back and Hales laughed happily as she made her way out of the bus.

Hales walked around for a long time until she reached the airport. She casually made her way to the front desk, asking for a ticket. Suddenly she realized she didn't have all the correct documents to get a ticket and she sighed as she sat down.

"Go see Nathan Scott...he can help you get a ticket..." an old lady said as she sat next to her and Hales gave her a confused yet thankful look.

"And where can I find this Nathan Scott?" she asked seriously.

"In the old royal palace...but you didn't hear that from me..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathan groaned as another useless audition failed to catch his eye. Naturally all the girls that auditioned for the role to be the Princess Haley was always beautiful...something Nathan and Lucas had actually agreed on. But not one of the hundreds of girls they had seen had even given him the impression that they could ACT like royalty, much less be royalty.

"Thank you!" he called as some blonde girl walked off the stage and he placed his head in his hands.

"Well I think she was good..." Lucas started but Nathan gave a snort.

"Luke...you think she was good cause you'd like to bed her...not cause you think she can be the princess..." he informed his brother who only grinned at him.

"Live a little Nate!" he laughed as he looked through his notes.

"So that's zero girls I guess...how many girls do we still have to see?" Nathan asked as he sat straight again, pulling his hand through his black hair - making it stand up in all directions.

"None actually...that was our last one..." Lucas commented as he stood up and Nathan followed him.

"I don't think we're going to find anyone...it's hopeless..." Nathan said softly but Lucas gave him a backwards glance.

"You worry to much bro! Now let's get back to the palace...I want to go through everything again..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hales looked to the sides - making sure no one was looking - before she quickly entered through the old palace gates. The yard was bare as nothing, except Nathan Scott, had lived there for years. For a split second she wondered how Nathan had made it possible for himself to stay there. But only for a split second. She quickly made her way over the huge yard and within minutes found herself standing in front of the huge palace doors that had been - to her amazement - been bolted shut. She surveyed the wood covering the door and finally found what she had been looking for. Quickly, still making sure no one saw her, she picked up a piece of wood that had fallen off and squeezed it in the crack. Then she pushed and with a loud bang the wood fell off - giving Hales access to go inside. Some would say she had gone to far - trespassing and all that - but she needed to see Peyton, her only real family, and she wouldn't stop at anything to get it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As the loud bang echoed through the huge palace it finally reached the room in which Nathan and Lucas were sitting, sorting through the auditions. Nathan sat straighter as he heard the sound and a chill went down his spine. In his mind the sound that had echoed through the palace had somehow sounded like the sound of the gunfire ringing through the palace all those years ago. But he shook his head - there was peace...he didn't need to worry anymore. But still the bang put him on alert.

"Did you hear that?" he finally asked as he looked around the room. Lucas, surprised that the silence was broken, lifted his head from the papers and looked at Nathan, pulling out the earphone he had in.

"Huh?" he asked with a confused look and Nathan rolled his eyes as he stood up.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hales walked through the rooms with a heavy heart. Everything seemed so familiar to her...yet she couldn't place her finger on it. It was like a mistery to her. She walked past all the magnificent sculptures and things standing on the tables - covered in layers of dust. She made her way to the furthest table and picked up a plate. She blew off the dust and stared at all the things drawn on it.

Suddenly an image of a man twirling around a young girl flashed over the plate and Hales almost dropped it.She shook her head - unable to work out what it was that seemed so familiar to her - and placed the plate down. She walked a little further and saw a large jug with bears and swans painted on it. She touched the paintings with ease as she let her voice take the lead.

_Dancing bears,   
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December.  
_

_  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

_  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

_  
Long ago, Far away,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember...  
_

_  
And a song   
Someone sings  
Once upon a December  
_

Hales turned to the huge door and walked through it and her eyes widened as the ball room came into view. Something in Hales' heart jumped and she couldn't understand it as she walked further into the hall. She walked down the stairs and walked till she was in the middle of the dance floor. She looked around, wondering why it seemed familiar to her. Hales closed her eyes and when she finally opened them her jaw fell to the ground.

Everywhere around her people were dancing in beautiful evening dresses. The people smiled at Hales who smiled back a little confused. Then suddenly the man she had seen twirling the girl in the plate stood in front of her - smiling down at her. Hales smiled back sweetly - feeling a sense of calmness and love sweeping over her. The man reached for her...

"Hey! You there!" Hales was shook out of her thought as she heard the voice echo through the hall and all the figures disappeared. She turned and saw a guy running to her and she bolted up the stairs.

"Wait up!" Nathan yelled as the girl ran up the stairs and finally she stopped, tired.

Hales sighed as she stopped - to tired to run any further. She took a breath as she looked up at the huge portrait of some unknown family - the royals she guessed - before she turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hales could feel a strange sense of dejavu oozing through every pour in her body and for a moment she hesitated to turn around - not wanting the feeling to go away. It felt like...like home. Suddenly - as if it had taken her years to figure out what was going on - she realized the reprocutions of her actions. She had broken into the old royal palace...someone's home. She was trespassing. Thousands of possibilities went through her head in one second.

Jail.

Probation.

Death.

Hales almost jumped as the last one worked it's way into her mind. She had not been thinking about that...it had somehow just popped up there...like a memory she had long since forgotten. She shook her head as she turned around to face the man that had chased her.

Nathan stood in front of the stairs and looked up at the blonde haired girl in front of him as she turned around. For a moment he was stunned by her beauty.

"What are you doing in..." his sentence trailed off as his eyes readjusted and he could make out the portrait behind the girl - who stood with her hands on her hips - looking down at him. She looked like an older version of the princess. It couldn't be...

"What my dearest brother is trying to ask is what such a hot little thing like you is doing in our home?" Lucas asked as he walked up to them - the Scott smirk plastered over his face. He had clearly not seen the resemblance between the girl and the princess...not yet.

Hales looked at the both men. They were both very handsome she had to admit... but there was something about the black haired one that intrigued her...yet put her on guard at the same time. He stared at her like she was some misplaced toy and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. But as that feeling coursed through her body another feeling moved along with it. She felt safe with him...

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know I was intruding...I'm looking for Nathan Scott." Hales announced as she felt a bit of her uncomfortable ness fade away. Lucas sighed and made his disappointment clear.

"Another one bites the dust...she's all yours." Lucas said with a frown and Hales laughed at his antics.

"Oh I'm really sorry it wasn't you I was looking for mister..." she paused and Lucas smiled.

"Scott. Lucas Scott. Nathan's twin." Lucas smirked as he walked up the stairs and took her hand, kissing it gracefully.

"I'm Hales..." Hales giggled as she faked a bow before both of them turned back to Nathan with confused and irritated expressions on their faces. Nathan was still staring at Hales...not able to let the eerie feeling that he had go. When she had just laughed...she had seemed so much like the princess...but it couldn't be...there was no way...

"Nate!" Lucas bellowed and Nathan came back to reality as he shook his head and walked up the stairs, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets.

"So is there a surname that goes with that name?" he asked in his business like manner.

"Actually...this might sound weird but no there isn't. I don't know what it is." Hales admitted and both boys gave her a glance.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked - really interested now. Hales gave an aggravated sigh.

"Because I don't know who I am...I was found walking around with no memory of who I was..."

"And now do you have any idea..."

"Hey, is this a interrogation or am I actually going to be able to talk to you about why I'm here?" she spat out - a little upset that he wanted to know so much about her. Nathan gave an apologetic smile.

"Of course not...I'm sorry. What did you want?" he asked and Hales smiled...even though Lucas knew his brother was up to something.

"Well I need to get to Tree Hill...but I don't have the right papers so they told me to come talk to you and why the hell are you looking at me like that?" she asked as Nathan looked her up and down, mentally trying to picture her as the princess he had saved all those years before. Lucas hit his brother on the arm and Nathan snapped out of it, looking back at Hales.

"And why do you want to go to Tree Hill exactly?" he continued - ignoring the looks he was getting from his brother.

"Because that's my only clue to where my family is..."

"Hmm...well we have three tickets here to go to Tree Hill..." he started and he saw Hales' eyes light up.

"But the last one is for her...the princess Haley..." Nathan continued as he pointed towards the huge portrait and Hales turned to it.

"Oh...okay..." she said defeated and she could feel her happiness slip away.

"You have her eyes you know..." he continued and Lucas finally caught on to what was going on.

"And the James' hair..." Lucas added which Nathan smiled for - thankful for the help.

"Whitey's chin..." Nathan laughed and Hales shook her head immediately.

"What are you trying to say...that I could be royalty?" she asked confused and both boys smiled.

"Don't you think. You don't know who your family is. No one knows where she is. Your only family is in Tree Hill...and her only family is in Tree Hill!" Lucas urged and Hales turned towards the portrait.

"I guess yeah...every girl wishes she was a princess..." Hales said, deep in thought.

"And somewhere out there...one lucky girl is..." Nathan commented from behind her. Suddenly Lucas pulled him back as they walked away.

"What the hell bro?" Nathan asked confused and Lucas smiled.

"But like we said...this ticket is for the princess! Hope you find your family!" he yelled behind him and Nathan gave him an unbelieving look.

"Wait for it..." Lucas whispered as he silently counted down the seconds on his fingers as they walked away.

"Wait up!" they finally heard her voice echo through the huge room and both boys smiled as they turned around.

"Who says I can't be royalty?" Hales asked and all three smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nathan fiddled with the necklace around his neck. He felt the silver cross hit his chest and a chill went down his spine.

_"My necklace!"_

_"Go! Now!"_

It had been ten years since the incident and still Nathan could never shake the feeling of fear that crept up in him every now and then. He never shared that information with Lucas - who he knew would overreact to it. So he kept it all to himself...everything he felt...and in the end he knew it was the one thing that caused his destruction.

Hales gazed at Nathan from the side of her eye. He was lost in deep thought as she watched him staring into space - his face contorting as his thoughts traveled to something which she could only imagine had to be immensely disturbing. She turned her gaze away from him and turned to look out of the window of the car. They were driving most of the way...but they would fly to Tree Hill as soon as they reached the airport where Lucas stupidly bought them. For a second she tensed at the thought that she was with strangers. But then it hit her...wasn't she a stranger to herself? She didn't know who she really was...and here were two guys trying to persuaded her that she really was a princess...going against everything she had grown up to believe.

They drove lazily towards a bridge and as they almost crossed the bridge a loud bump echoed through the car - scaring every occupant of the car out of their thoughts and it slowed down to a stop.

"Luke...what's wrong with the car?" Nathan asked, lifting his eyebrow at his brother, as they all climbed out. Lucas returned the look with a death glare as he moved to check the problem out. Hales giggled at the brother's actions and Nathan turned his attention towards her.

"And why are you laughing?" he smirked and Hales smiled at him.

"Why aren't I allowed?" she countered and Nathan groaned and Hales took this as a sign of irritation - causing her anger to rise - and she stomped towards the bridge.

"Uhm we're going to have to walk to the closest town...the car...well..." Lucas started but just let his crooked smile fill in the blank. Nathan gave a loud sigh as he realized what it was.

"Oh God...this was one of your con cars!" he burst - slamming the door closed. Lucas gave an apologetic smile before he turned and saw Hales standing on the bridge. He gave his brother a questioning glance and Nathan shrugged.

Hales stood looking at the water as Lucas approached her. She gave him a small smile before she returned her gaze towards the water. Lucas took this as his sign to come closer and moved till he stood next to her.

"You know...you shouldn't take Nathan up that seriously Hales...my brother...well he has this way of being a very serious guy." he said thoughtfully and Hales sighed.

"I don't know what it is about him that drives me up the walls..." she turned and Lucas smiled...knowing full well what it was.

"Just ignore it...you'll see." he laughed as Nathan approached them.

"Why the hell are you in such a happy mood?" Hales joked as Lucas began singing falsely - sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Because in a few days I get to see my lovely Brooke again!" he chimed and Nathan immediately tensed. Hales didn't know about Brooke. He stood behind Hales trying his best to signal his brother to shut up but it wasn't working.

"Whose Brooke?" Hales asked interested and Lucas gave a theatrical sigh.

"Only the love of my life! Brooke Davis is Prince Jake's personal assistant." Lucas said as if he was talking about an angel and Hales turned to Nathan.

"I thought you said we were going to see the Prince!" she exclaimed and Nathan sighed - knowing he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of it.

"We are...but no one gets to see him unless they persuaded Brooke that they are for real..." his voice drifted off as Hales' face paled.

"Now I have to...argh!" she screamed and ran back to the car. Lucas gave his brother a disapproving glance before walking off to talk to Hales.

"This time I'm not going to apologize for my brother...he can be an outright ass if he wants to be..." Lucas joked as he sat down next to her and she didn't even look at him.

"Do you know how it feels? I'm just trying to figure out who I am...and now I find out I have to prove I'm someone I don't even know if I am? It's so confusing..." Hales whispered - close to tears. Lucas placed his arm around her shoulder and gave her a one-sided hug.

"I don't know...but what I do know...is that there is a real chance for you to find out if this maybe is where you belong...if this is your family...and if I've known anything ever it's that. Family are worth it in the end." he explained and Hales looked at him quickly before returning her gaze to the ground.

"All this coming from you?" she smiled sadly and Lucas nodded in understanding.

"Listen...I know I don't really seem like one of those people that...well you know...show love a lot. But I learned a long time ago that if it wasn't for my brother I wouldn't be who I am today... now Nathan well he's had a rough few years...but ultimately when a battle brakes out...well you want him on your team. He's the guy that will be guarding your back...even if it means making his own back wide-open for an attack. That's just how he is."

There was a long silence as Hales just watched Lucas and finally she nodded.

"Okay." was all she said and Lucas took it as a good sign. He helped her up and they walked over to where Nathan was standing.

"So...are you ready to become the Princess Haley?" Nathan asked and Hales frowned as Lucas groaned.

"Nate..." he warned and Nathan laughed.

"I'm kidding..."

"Let's just get to work okay?" Hales asked and the two boys nodded.

"Whatever you say..." Nathan spoke and Hales gave him a look.

"Your majesty..." Nathan frowned.

"Your majesty..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I believe I can_

_I believe I will_

_I believe I know my dreams are real_

_I believe I'll chant_

_I believe I'll dance_

_I believe I'll grow real soon_

_That is what I do believe_

Hales walked with Lucas and Nathan as they made their way down the road towards the town, singing the song that she and Peyton had sung over and over again. Lucas sang with – all so falsely – but Hales found it very amusing to watch as he made a fool of himself. Nathan watched from the sidelines as they walked but when Hales watched him she noticed something that Lucas didn't seem to notice. Nathan WAS amused with the situation. He was trying his best not to laugh…and this made her smile bigger. Nathan looked over towards Hales and they caught each other's gazes and for a second Nathan let his defense go down and he smiled at her.

"Okay lets start with the information…" he said and Lucas nodded, walking backwards so he could see Hales.

"You were born in a palace at the sea…"

"A palace by the sea? Could it be?" Hales asked amazed and Nathan nodded as he walked next to her – carrying most of her baggage.

"Yes…that's right. You rode horseback when you were only three!" Lucas laughed and Hales let her expression show her surprise.

"Horseback riding…me?" her laugh seemed to fill the space and both boys smiled.

"And the horse he was white!" Nathan pitched up and Hales turned towards him a bit – smiling sweetly.

"You made faces and terrorized the cook!"

"Was I wild?" she asked innocently and Nathan gave a snort.

"Wrote the book!" all three laughed but suddenly Lucas grew serious.

"But you'd behave when your father gave that look…" Hales sighed as she tried to imagine it and Nathan kept his gaze on her. They walked a little further – joking about everything as Hales tried to learn what they were telling her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They stopped to drink water when Lucas went to stand behind her and pulled at Hales' shoulders.

"Now…shoulders back and stand up tall…" he instructed – pushing her shoulders till she stood in the way that he wanted – Nathan placing a book on her head.

"And do not walk…but try to float…" Nathan continued as he showed what she had to do and Hales laughed happily as she tried not to let the book drop.

"I feel a little foolish…am I floating?" she asked a little self conscious and both boys smiled.

"Like a little boat!" Nathan spoke up as he grabbed the book from her head and Hales couldn't help but smirk.

"You take a bow…" Lucas smiled and Hales followed as she bowed down low and smiled back up at them.

"What happens now?" she wondered out loud and Lucas pushed Nathan to her.

"Your hand receives a kiss…" Nathan and Hales stood looking at each other before Nathan bent down – taking her hand in his – and placed a soft kiss right on the knuckle of her middle finger. Hales pulled her hand away as she felt the blush creep into her cheeks and Nathan smiled at her before they sat down and something to eat.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After a hours walk they were finally finished with most of what they needed to tell her and they were busy with the relatives as Lucas and Nathan were now carrying all the luggage.

"The Lord Nelson…" Lucas started.

"He was…" Hales tried but was interrupted by Nathan.

"Short!" he laughed…picturing the old man as he had looked years ago.

"Count Alex…" Lucas began again and Hales tried again – only to be interrupted by Nathan again.

"He had a…"

"Wart!"

"Count Harris…"

"Wore a feathered hat…"

"I hear his gotten truly fat…" Lucas pointed out and before Nathan could say anything Hales' voice echoed around them.

"And I recall his yellow cat!" she laughed and Nathan and Lucas shared a look."

"I don't believe we told her that…" Nathan said softly into his brother's ear who only shrugged.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They walked for another half hour longer before Hales started to get really tired and Nathan sighed – signaling for his brother to slow down as they unloaded the stuff again. Hales walked a little further as Lucas walked over to Nathan.

"Bro…we have to get a car…there is no way I can carry this any further…" Lucas sighed – slugging the bags down – and Nathan groaned.

"Luke…it's your damn car that broke down…not my problem to get a new – and legal – one!" Nathan uttered and though it came out harshly neither brother really cared they were too busy trying to catch their breath.

"Hey guys! I got us a lift to the nearest town!" Hales shouted as she came running back and both boys were ecstatic about the idea as they grabbed the bags from the floor and almost ran towards the car. As Nathan moved past Hales she let her hand graze over his and he turned towards her.

"Thank you for carrying my bags." She spoke softly and he smiled at her – a truly genuine smile.

"No problem Hales…" he said as they walked towards the car. Nathan watched as Lucas stopped dead in his tracks and he couldn't understand what was going on till he finally saw the driver and his blood boiled.

"My my…what a reunion…" the man laughed scornfully and Nathan did his best not to let all the stuff go and run to slam his fists into him.

"Long time no see Nate…" the man spoke again and Nathan swallowed the need to punch him.

"You too Chris." Chris Keller smirked as him as his perverted eyes landed on Hales again. Nathan saw this exchange and once again his blood boiled.

"So I guess I'm your lift…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The drive was excruciatingly silent as each of the occupants was captivated by their own thoughts. The tension in the car had built to a massive level and the only one aware of the past that the three boys shared – was the one who couldn't even remember her own past.

Lucas sat in the passenger seat next to Chris and gave glances in the mirror towards his brother. Nathan had pushed Lucas to sit in the front while he and Hales shared the back seat – a protective gesture he was sure. He didn't dare look anywhere near Chris… and he couldn't help but remember something that he had been told years earlier.

"_The past should stay just that…the past."_

But how was that possible? With the past he, Nate and Chris shared it was impossible to leave it in the past. Chris would always hate Nathan…and Nathan would never stop hating him either. It was probably some of the only hate that Nathan ever had in him – towards Chris Keller.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chris sat with a huge grin on plastered on his face as he kept his eyes on the road. He unconsciously liked his lips as he thought about Hales and her beauty and he wondered how the hell Nathan had ended up with someone like that…she was stunning. But his hate boiled up in him and he knew that seeing the Scott brothers had opened up old wounds. But playing with Nathan's emotions was fun…and Chris loved to have fun.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan sat with his jaw clenched – his hands pulled into fists and pushing into his legs – hard. His ability to control himself had always been lowered when near Chris – but he had never had to share a car with Chris and know he wasn't able to say anything. It made him boil with anger. He wanted to beat that grin off Chris' face with his own two hands.

He had seen the looks Chris gave Hales and frankly it had taken all his will power not to beat him to the ground right that second. Not that he was jealous… but… Nathan didn't even know what to think anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hales let her gaze drift between the three boys and analyzed each other's reactions. Lucas looked worried. Chris looked somehow pleased. But what most scared her was Nathan. He sat in complete trance – staring out the window but not registering anything. His whole demeanor was that of someone ready to blow his top. It confused her and scared her. In the little time she had come to know Lucas and Nathan they had never once seemed like guys that would be the ones that would beat people up for no reason…or be angry. But here she was sitting next to Nathan and watching him as his knuckles became white.

It had surprised her when Nathan had forced her into to backseat with him – obvious that not only it was a tactic to stay under control… but for some unknown reason keep her away from Chris. She didn't really know Chris…but from what she had seen he looked like a decent guy…someone that she could have seen herself being friends with.

But there was something wrong. His eyes lied. When Lucas and Nathan and anybody else that Hales had ever met talked to her their eyes had always been true – backing up their story. Nathan's most of all had been the most honest…carried the most emotions in it. His eyes were gorgeous… Hales shook her head to let it get back to her original thought pattern. Chris eyes had lied when he had greeted Nathan and Lucas in that friendly tone. Their was something…something strange there. But they needed the lift…

"So…car problems you had?" Chris finally broke the silence and it shocked everyone out of their thoughts. Hales looked up to see in the mirror his eyes were directed towards Nathan.

Hales turned towards Nathan more and saw that his fist were now even whiter and he was biting on his teeth – probably trying his best not to bite out a comment. She took in the situation – knew at once he wouldn't be able to keep it in longer – and did the only thing she could think of.

Her hand slid away from her lap and over the seat. Within seconds her hand was at Nathan's and she softly took hold of it. Nathan slowly turned his face towards her and she gave a small smile as she felt his hand relax underneath hers. Slowly but surely he opened his hand and she snaked hers over his. It was as if she had known exactly what he needed as he let her fingers move between his and they let their intertwined hands stay like that. Nathan looked down at their hands before he smiled back up at her.

"Yeah…you could say that." He replied as he kept his eyes on Hales.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somehow we live inside_

_Somehow we live inside_

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somehow we live inside_

_We want more than this world's got to offer_

_We were more than this world's got to offer_

"What are you writing?" his voice shook her out of her thoughts and she looked up into his sparkling blue eyes that seemed to hold some unknown deep passion. She smiled as she gave his hand a small squeeze – never have let it go.

"Just some words that I think could be a great song…" she explained and he looked at the words written on the notepad on her lap. She watched his face for any expression and a slight smile slid over her face as the frown he had ceased and a smirk took it's place.

"Pretty good…" was all he said before he turned back but she felt him pull her hand tighter in his. His fingers played with her knuckles and she had to bite her tongue to control her laugh.

Lucas watched this little game going on between them from his place in the passenger seat. It was cute – this flirting – and he was sure it was something both of them needed. Unfortunately Chris Keller was still in the picture. They needed to get other transport and fast.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Well…I think we should book into this place for the night. Tomorrow I'll take you the last of the way." Chris spoke as he stopped the car in front of the motel and everyone climbed out. They all seemed to agree…it was past 10pm and not one of them wanted to drive all night.

"That's a good idea." Hales said softly as she tucked her hands under her arms. Nathan had let go of her hand as soon as they had stopped and she felt emptiness take over her as she stood in the cold night air. Chris excused himself to get the rooms as the rest of them took out their bags. Chris returned a while later – a smirk planted on his face.

"Well we have a problem. There are only two rooms available. So I take it the brothers sleep in one and me and Hales…" he didn't get to finish the sentence when Nathan jumped in – standing behind Hales.

"There's no way that that's happening Keller." He spoke and Hales had to try her best not to let the sigh of relief slip out of her lips.

"Chris and I will take the one…Hales and Nathan you take the other one." Lucas stated as he threw the key at Nathan before he forced Chris to walk with him towards the room.

Hales and Nathan stood in silence for a few seconds before they finally regained their composure and made their way into the room. Unfortunately there was only a double bed and Nathan sighed as Hales sat down on it.

"You can take the bed…I'll sleep on the floor." He said thoughtfully and threw his bags on the floor. He walked towards the bathroom and was closing the door when he heard her soft voice.

"No…" he opened the door and peered at her with a questioning gaze.

"Hales really it's no big deal…I'll take the floor…you're the guest." He said through his teeth but still she shook her head.

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor…" her voice was soft in the huge room and for a moment Nathan thought he hadn't heard right. But Hales' eyes showed he had heard right.

"Why?" he stammered – surprised at her sudden offer.

"Because…I feel safe with you." Hales said and with that they both knew the conversation was over. Nathan went to take a shower and Hales pulled out her notepad and started writing.

An hour later both of them had showered and they were lying next to each other on the double bed – staring at the roof. They hadn't said much to each other after they had agreed to share the bed – each one in their own thoughts.

"Why don't you like Chris?" Hales suddenly asked and Nathan sighed.

"It's a long complicated story. You should get some sleep…tomorrow's flight is going to take a lot out of you." Nathan tried to brush it off but he had never met a girl like Hales…someone who didn't take no for an answer.

"I want to know…I won't sleep until you tell me." She stated and a laugh escaped his lips.

"Acting like royalty already…" he chuckled and Hales was glad that it was dark so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Ha ha ha very funny…now come on Nate…tell me!" she urged and Nathan felt his blood boil as she used his childhood nickname.

"Okay fine you win." Hales cheered and Nathan gave a small smile.

"When we were younger…well you know my dad died when Lucas and I were 10. We moved in with a far long family member for the rest of our school years…well because our mother had died a few years before my father. So when we got to this Aunt…we found she had a son…Chris. The first few years were fine…I mean we were three boys trying to grow up in the time of the rebellion against the palace. We played together and generally got along great." Nathan sighed…this part was always the hardest.

"But then we all got to the age where girls started getting in the picture. I was the first to get a real long-time girlfriend… Lucas…well you see how he is now…he's always been like that. But Chris…he just couldn't get the girls. Generally the biggest problem wasn't that…it was the fact that he wanted a specific girl…my girl." Hales gave a sigh as Nathan sat up and leaned on his elbow – looking down at her. She could see tears that were underlining his eyes but would not be shed.

"But she loved you right? I mean…she…" Hales stopped – not knowing what to say.

"We loved each other…yes. But one night she came to visit me and I was on a trip with Lucas. But Chris…Chris was there. I don't exactly know what or how it happened but I take it that night she and Chris…well you know…slept together." Hales didn't even try to hide her shock but Nathan continued before she could say anything.

"She must have felt ashamed because she broke up with me a while later. Two months later she committed suicide. In the suicide letter she apologized and explained everything…saying how sorry she was for what she had done and that she truly did love me. But it was the last part…the last part of the letter that forever cemented my hate for Chris. She was pregnant… pregnant with his child. She knew it and she said that was why she did it…because it made her remember everything she ever did with Chris and made her feel worthless… And you know how Chris reacted? He saw her as a good fuck. He didn't give a shit. Soon after Lucas and I moved out of the house and I haven't seen Chris again until now." Nathan breathed out and he noticed tears were flowing from her eyes. He slowly let his hand come over and wiped away the tears with his thumb. She closed her eyes at the contact and he felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Hales…" he breathed out – this time more hoarsely. Still she didn't look at him.

"Hales…look at me…" he asked and she opened her eyes as he gave her a smile. Slowly he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. Within seconds her whole body responded. Nathan pulled her closer with his arms and Hales swung her arms around his neck.

"Good night guys!" Chris yelled as he passed the room – slamming his hand against the door – shocking Nathan and Hales out of their kissing. They stared at each other as they broke apart and moved away from each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The night had been excruciatingly long for both Nathan and Hales. Neither one had said anything after the kiss and they had laid down – very aware of each other. But sleep had been derived from both of them. Their minds wandered as they both stared in opposite directions…trying to make the other one believe that they were in fact asleep.

Nathan's mind was on Chris and Lauren. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to talk about it openly to anyone. He had spent a long time convincing himself that burying the past would make him feel better…but it hadn't. In reality the pain that he had harbored had only grown stronger and worse till it had consumed him. And it was then that Nathan truly allowed himself to feel. To feel the pain Lauren's death had caused him. The pain of the betrayal had caused him. For the first time since his father's death – Nathan allowed himself to cry.

Hales felt the bed move as Nathan's silent sobs overtook his body. But Hales didn't move. Her own thoughts were taken over by a sudden memory.

"_Come on Hales! Come on!" his voice was welcoming as he motioned for her to come closer. She walked closer only to see the old man sitting in the water next to an older man and a woman with a younger girl. They all smiled up at her and she waved at them before she ran for the edge and jumped into the ice cold water._

Hales' breathing hitched in her throat as she relaxed her body. Then thoughts of Nathan took over her mind and Hales' body tensed in an instant. It was then that she realized that Nathan had grown silent. She was tempted to turn around and watch him but she didn't. She heard the sobs filling the room again. She didn't move when he let his arms snake around her body and pull her tightly to him. She didn't move when he stroked her hair. She didn't say anything when he whispered that it would be okay.

Because as he did that she finally realized the sobs that were filling the room wasn't Nathan's anymore…it was hers.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning no questions were asked as they both got up and got dressed. No questions were asked when they all got into the car. No questions were asked when he took her hand in his. But both of them were thinking about it. Wondering what was going on.

Lucas noticed the change between them. Noticed the way Nathan would glace at Hales now and then when he knew she was looking the other way. He noticed how Hales' eyes seemed to be filled with a light that wasn't there when they had started the road trip. But most of all he noticed the fact that Lauren's death wasn't hanging over Nathan's shoulders anymore.

Maybe…just maybe… maybe everything would work out for the best.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they got rid of Chris Keller. The thorn in their sides had been pulled out and away from them and life could go on again.

The plane though had been delayed for three hours because of bad weather in Tree Hill (where in this story there is an airport).

Nathan sighed as he stood in the airport – staring up at the sign that told him their plane was delayed. He was glad that Chris was gone and felt that his heart was lighter since the old enemy had departed. A smirk slid onto his face as he noticed that Lucas had already made his way over to some flight attendants. It was so typical Lucas. In one breath he could say that he loved Brooke – which Nathan believed was true – but in the next moment he'll be running after other girls.

Nathan's eyes trailed over to where Hales was sitting on the bench; talking to a mother and three little kids. He leaned against the wall and watched her. The little baby girl Hales held on her lap, her small hands threading through the little girls hair causing her to fall asleep against Hales. But even as she held the little girl she gave the same amount of attention to the two little boys that were standing in front of her. The women next to Hales gave a relieved smile – possibly only to happy to not have to entertain the kids for a few minutes. But for a second Nathan blanked out everyone else and just concentrated on Hales and the girl on her lap. If you didn't know her then you'd probably think she was the little girl's mother. She looked almost content…like it was her dream…to be a mother. Hales looked up and caught Nathan's eye as she smiled happily to him. It was only then that he figured out he was smiling too…like an idiot he guessed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan stood outside the airport and watched the cars traveling by. Suddenly a small hand pressed against his arm and he turned to find Hales standing next to him.

"Wanna go for a walk while we wait?" she asked softly and Nathan nodded.

They walked over the street and into a park that was conveniently located across from the airport. They didn't walk very far before Hales' hand found its way into Nathan's. It wasn't clear who took whose hand but at that moment neither one seemed to care. Silence seemed to be the order of the day as they walked deeper and deeper into the park grounds. They walked further and further until they were so far into the park that it became clear nobody really came that way.

Hales became a bit scared as Nathan led them further into the park and unconsciously she walked closer to Nathan. He stopped a way ahead and it was then that Hales noticed the amazing scenery around her. There was a huge pond in front of them that seemed unscarred by people. Nathan smiled at Hales as she stared, amazed, at the scene before her.

"A perfect place for a perfect princess…" Nathan whispered and Hales turned towards him with big eyes.

"You don't know if I'm really a princess or not…" she stated and looked away. Nathan used his hand to tilt her face so she looked back at him.

"To me you are." He said softly and Hales gave a huge smile.

They looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. Neither one really knew what was going on between them but they both knew something was between them. Something that couldn't be ignored. Hales' mind was running in circles as she thought about the kiss they had shared the previous night. She wondered if he had doubts about kissing her.

Nathan moved closer to Hales – almost as if he was testing the grounds. She didn't move away and Nathan moved till he was mere inches away from her body. Hales' body reacted to the closeness and she shivered as a chill went up her spine. Nathan felt her anticipation and he smirked at her before he dropped his head and captured her lips in his…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maybe it was the kiss that changed everything…or maybe it was the night they shared together in the room. But something between Nathan and Hales changed when they climbed on the plane.

Lucas noticed it.

Hales noticed it.

Nathan noticed it.

In the plane Hales' had slipped into the seat between Nathan and Lucas – only to glad that she didn't have to sit between Hubba or Bubba… the two fat middle aged men sitting on either side of Nathan and Lucas. That is exactly why Hales hated sitting in the middle row of the plane. But those two men were soon forgotten when sleep overtook her and Lucas. Nathan stayed awake for much longer as he let Hales' head fall gently onto his shoulder. Slowly he took her hand in his and sighed. It was going to be hard saying goodbye when she started living her life as the princess.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later in the flight Nathan felt something tickling his nose and he opened his eyes to see what it was. He chuckled when he noticed the blonde hair flowing over his chest. Hales looked up at him and pressed her finger against her lips before motioning to Lucas who was – by the looks of it – passed out. Nathan smiled as she giggled and sat up straighter – turning to get a better view of him. It was dark around them – the only good thing about flying so late.

"Something's on your mind…" Hales said softly and Nathan tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Shouldn't you be getting some beauty sleep for your big day tomorrow?" Nathan ignored her question as he kept his gaze firmly on her hair.

"Is that's what bothering you? Tomorrow?" she tried again but Nathan's smirk stayed firmly on his lips as he tried to get her off his case.

"Maybe I should go to the bathroom…" Nathan laughed as he got up and walked to the back of the plane. Hales sighed as she sat back into the seat – not knowing what to do.

"This is your cue where you follow my dumb brother." She jumped when she heard Lucas talking and turned to find that he had a smirk on his lips as he kept his eyes closed.

"You Scott's drive me crazy sometimes…" Hales whispered and Lucas let out a laugh.

"Yeah…when you're not kissing my twin…now go on!" he urged and Hales stood up and casually made her way to the bathrooms.

As if by some higher power Hales immediately knew which of the stalls (if you could call it that) Nathan was in. When it finally opened she pushed a bewildered Nathan back into the stall and closed the door behind them.

"Hales…what the hell?" Nathan stuttered as she moved them further into the small stall. Slowly Nathan sat down on the toilet as Hales moved so she sat on his lap. Nathan gulped as he tried to control himself – trying to not let it become so obvious that he was finding it very very hot.

"Shh…what's going on with you?" she asked seriously as she shifted her weight and Nathan groaned.

"Hales this isn't the right place…" his sentence was drown as Hales realized how much of an effect she had on him. She moved her arms around his neck and moved against him again – causing another groan to escape Nathan's lips.

"You shouldn't do that Hales. I'm way to worked up to stop you if you start." He tried but his mouth proved otherwise as he latched his lips onto a spot on Hales' neck. They both knew they were going to fast, really to fast. But it seemed like neither one cared about it.

"Nate! Get the hell out of there! There are children a few feet away!" Lucas' frantic voice broke the moment and they both realized they had been saved by him…

The question was…

Did they really want to be saved?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The girl stood stressed in front of the young man as he looked her up and down.

"And then…ever winter…"

"There would be a ball in the old palace." He interrupted her – annoyed.

"Don't think I haven't heard it all before. Believe me…you're a good actress…but you are just not her. Now please leave…" his word was final as the girl made her way out. Jake sighed. Frustrated with all the fake Haley's popping up everywhere. It was taking its toll on him and he didn't know if he could take it anymore. Brooke quickly maneuvered herself into his study as she sat across from him.

"I thought for sure it was her Jake… she answered all the questions correctly. But next time I'll just come up with better questions…" Brooke spoke confidently and her friend shook his head sadly.

"There will be no next time Brooke…" he said and Brooke gazed at him quizzically.

"What do you mean? We'll find her Jake…she has to be out there somewhere…" Brooke persisted but Jake lifted his hand to silence her. They had been friends since he had come to stay in Tree Hill – naturally she had become his assistant. But she still knew her place when it came to the young prince. At 23 he was supposed to be young and carefree. Instead he spent his time looking for the only remaining relative he had. His baby sister.

"I'm tired Brooke. I'm tired of seeing so many fakes. I'm tired of hoping to see her alive. It's been 10 years Brooke…10 long and straining years. We don't really know she is alive…and if she was wouldn't she have come forward by now? God Brooke she's my baby sister. She would have let me know she's okay! I can't do this anymore…" Jake's voice cracked as he turned his gaze away from Brooke who felt her heart break for her friend.

"Okay… I'll cancel your appointments for the day. Go out for a walk in the garden." She instructed as she stood up. Jake smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you Brooke…" he said softly as he made his way out of the study.

"That's what friends do…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you see that house up there Hales?" Lucas asked excitedly as he pointed to the massive estate at the top of the mountain. Hales nodded her head enthusiastically as she watched it through the taxi's window. The only person that didn't seem excited was Nathan. He had become eerily silent as they came closer to the house. Hales squeezed her hand as she watched him and Nathan gave her a weak smile.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked as she turned around and stared at the house again.

Nathan paused for a moment as he watched her – so happy at the thought of maybe having a family. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Yes…yes it is…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas almost jumped towards the front steps of the house – a bunch of white and red roses in his hands. Nathan and Hales stood at the bottom of the steps, Hales hands in Nathan's. She leaned forward – wordlessly placing her mouth on his. He responded and Hales wanted to close her eyes in delight. But Nathan pulled away when the door swung open. The maid stood in front of them – until Brooke came walking across the hall and saw Lucas. She smiled – her usual sexy smile – and ran towards him.

"Luke!" she cried as she jumped in his arms and the flowers dropped to the floor. Their kisses drowned out anything else and Hales laughed. This Brooke was really someone Hales could find herself liking if she spent more time with her. Brooke slid down Lucas' body before she lead them into the lounge.

"Brooke…may I introduce to you Princess Haley Annabelle Lydia Elizabeth Yvonne James." Lucas introduced as Brooke hugged Hales. Hales felt a bit out of place as Brooke told her to sit opposite her. Lucas eagerly sat down next to Brooke while Nathan stood at the far back…mostly out of view.

"Where were you born?" Brooke started and Hales took a deep breath as she started the interview.

oOoOoOoOoOo

What seemed like hours later Brooke was finally done. So far Hales had answered every question right.

"Well…I have only one more question…" Brooke smiled at Hales who had seemed to relax. Brooke somehow set her at ease…and whenever she turned around Nathan was always at the back – giving her one of his sexy smiles.

Nathan on the other hand had become really excited. She had answered everything right…it could work…this plan of Lucas could actually work…

"How did you escape the castle the night the terrorists attacked?"

Or not…

Lucas froze. He hadn't taught her that. He knew they were screwed.

Nathan let his head drop to his hands. They had failed. They had not given Hales the family she so desperately wanted.

Hales sat there for a few seconds as she contemplated the question. Slowly she let her hands travel up towards the necklace she wore around her neck – the one with her name on it. Rubbing it between her fingers she let her mind free openly…trying to find the answer.

"There was a boy…" she started – unsure. "he warned us. He pressed against the wall and it opened…" Hales started laughing and shook her head.

"I know it sound silly…" Brooke smiled and Lucas kissed her cheek.

"How did she do?" he asked quickly and Brooke gave one of her addictive cheery smiles.

"Well…she answered everything right!" she informed them and Hales shot up – Lucas arms around her – pulling her into a crushing hug.

"You hear that Hales! You did it!"

The room was filled with cheerfulness. Except for Nathan who stood shell shocked to one side. The warning. The wall. The boy. And it all suddenly made sense to him. The feelings he felt when he had first met her. How normal it felt to be around her. Familiarity. It all was crystal clear to him.

She truly was the real Princess Haley James.


	13. Author's Note

Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:

**Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:**

**Wow. It's been a while since I replied/wrote any stories. But here's the 411 as to what is going on, so none of you are out of the loop. The sad news for me is that Varsity/College is taking up all my time. Yeah, I don't even have time to check because of it and it sucks but I chose to come and do this. I'm studying a very difficult course and this being my first year in dorms, I'm also tied down to all first year activities. Which means there is no such thing as free time - and when there is, its usually spent studying for the next test. This has also given me some, probably well deserved, forced writers block to keep me from writing anything. Sure, I've tried, but it all comes out crap to me. But, hopefully, I'll be able to get past my forced writers block and write something soon. I'd like you to take a moment and to message me what stories you'd like to see continued - for those I will check out first to see what I can do about it. Otherwise, all stories that have not been updated will go on a permanent hiatus. I give you all a while to decide, comment or send me a message and if you have any ideas - PMs are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for staying true to my stories!**

**M**


End file.
